EP 278 773 describes a beverage dispensing apparatus. The dispensing apparatus is adapted to empty a bag containing a flavouring constituent for the preparation of a carbonated beverage. The bag is inserted into a receiving and actuating unit, which has means to compress the bag and expel the content out of it into a discharge nozzle. The discharge nozzle is also connected to a feed conduit for feeding carbonated water. The feed conduit is provided with a closing valve, which can be opened by operating a lever by pressing a serving cup against it. The flavouring constituent and the carbonated water are thus mixed in the discharge nozzle before they are dispensed in the serving cup. When different bags with different flavours are inserted subsequently in the receiving unit, a cross contamination between different flavours can occur. Next to the part for serving carbonated drinks the known dispensing apparatus has also separate spigots for hot water and cold water.